


企鵝生態報告

by bapdhyj1004



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-06-13 19:47:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15372015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bapdhyj1004/pseuds/bapdhyj1004
Summary: Harleen Quinzel出於同情之心而送了蝙蝠俠禮物，可是其他小鳥們不想要。





	1. Jason:巴布亞企鵝的求偶行為

**Author's Note:**

> 這個腦洞有夠大，都是因為這有毒的東西XD快被這個笑死
> 
> [喜劇藝人談蜘蛛人，分享同性戀企鵝養大企鵝寶寶的故事](https://forgetfulbc.blogspot.com/2017/11/zoo.html?m=1)

[ _嗨dick。有個可愛的新聞..._ ]

"不。不要跟我說gay企鵝。"Dick抹了抹臉，打斷了他最好相處的弟弟。一旁苦惱的組裝地上雜七雜八的零件的Jason聽見關鍵字抬起頭，Dick捂著話筒擠眉弄眼比了Tim的口型。

[ _What？才不是什麼 **gay企鵝** 。_]Tim聽起來像努力板著臉憋笑邊說，Jason被滿地的東西絆到而踉蹌了一下，接著裝作沒事從地上爬起來要搶電話，[ _那是什麼聲音？_ ]Dick一掌抵在他的下巴撇頭繼續聽，"哦沒什麼啦，只是Jason試著組裝IKEA的東西。繼續啊？我想聽八卦。"[ _Ok ok，其實是Harleen，她覺得Bruce被貓女甩太可憐所以送他一個大禮。_ ]

"給我手機！Fucking Dick！"Dick無視Jason，他吸氣勾起一個微笑"噢，你是想說 **企鵝人** ？"Dick邊咬牙切齒地說邊轉過頭兇狠地瞪著Jason，操他可是是在試著要幫他瞭解問題啊。  
可惜Jason根本無心去理解Dick的用心良苦，他的手不停亂揮，胡亂往Dick的臉抓撓想阻止他把手機貼在臉上，Dick被他嚇了一跳，操他媽他看起來像撞到電線桿的殭屍。 為了不讓殭屍拿到手機Dick只能死命伸直手，Dick一手拿著Jason的下巴一手又要邊阻止Jason的左手搶電話已經自顧不暇所以只能勉強閃過幾個攻擊並發出幾個模糊的"不Jason！""別！"和"Fuck"，[ _等等那是什麼聲音？天阿你們現在正在...我打斷了什麼嗎？_ ]

"Dick你這臭屌！"Jason扯著脖子對著話筒大喊"Tim！你是在說那隻渾蛋企鵝嗎？"Dick把手塞進Jason的嘴裡阻止他繼續發話，另一邊Tim則被Jason的態度勾起了興趣[ _什麼？他又做了什麼？_ ]

"不沒事，什麼也沒有。"Dick迅速否認，他憋笑著，猝不及防地被Jason咬了一口而發出慘叫，"Tim我跟你說...啊！"，他迅速把手縮回來，一時大意而被搶走了手機。  
Jason抽走手機，轉身走到幾步外挑釁的看了一眼蹲在地上對他比中指的大哥，像聖誕老人一樣捧腹笑了兩下，然後聲音迅速冷了下來，不顧旁邊的Dick邊笑邊亂叫著"Jason不！"他對著話筒低語"我要做一道石板烤企鵝因為操他媽他把要送來我武器調包成一箱石頭！"

[ _噢嘿你知道嗎？我剛剛才剛看紀錄片，巧的是石頭是巴布亞企鵝的求偶方式欸，他們超可愛，企鵝人不是很懂鳥嗎？難道..._ ]

  
Jason轉頭和迪克說他不小心臉按到了結束通話和封鎖聯絡人。

* * *

  


"哈哈哈你可以想像嗎？他拿著一顆石頭跑過來質問是不是我換的結果是企鵝人的求偶哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。"

"可不可以，就，閉嘴拜託。"Tim看著Jason無助的朝天摀住臉幾乎就在崩潰邊緣，可見Dick已經嘲笑這件事幾百次了，他想他還是小心微妙，Jason的耐心大概用完了。Tim吸了一吸管的咖啡拿起手機google調侃道"別擔心，根據企鵝法，你還沒對石頭 **鞠躬** 前，他是不會隨便拿表格給你的。"

果不其然對面發出了悲鳴。

"所以"Dick滿臉笑容"Harleen對企鵝做了什麼？"

"噢，是這個。"他掛上公事臉，從口袋掏出一個小瓶子，裡頭有些液體"她對企鵝人注射了這個，那天Harleen一直跟在蝙蝠俠旁 **安慰** 他，並叫他去放鬆一下別把自己逼太緊，而蝙蝠俠那時正在處理企鵝人的事，所以Harleen就說'如果企鵝人不是問題你就會好好休息嗎？'她邊說邊跑到企鵝人身邊往他嘴裡灌了這個，之後企鵝人就神奇的變成了一點也不邪惡關懷大眾的版本了。"

"但這不能解釋他為什麼給我石頭，應該說 **那他媽的臭婊子偷了我的槍** 。"Jason把身體往下滑，消失在Tim的視線範圍內。Tim看著消失的Jason提供他的猜測，"你是用紅頭罩的身分對吧？也許他是試著替蝙蝠俠解決些家庭問題？"，Dick若有所思，用湯匙攪拌他融化的聖代，不敢和Jason說其實他覺得企鵝人調包了他的武器不錯，至少Jason這陣子(大概兩天)沒法在用槍了"去除這點，其實我不確定我們是不是該把他復原，你知道的，畢竟這樣挺不錯的。"

"但是我們的Bruce喜歡不去動物園看企鵝，所以只能照辦嘍。"Tim神態自若的順著腿上小黑貓的毛。

"說到這，Damian呢？"

"不知道，不在乎 "Jason回答，慵懶地睜開眼睛看著Dick"我現在只想踢企鵝人的屁股。"，而這個畫面極其詭異因為Jason整個人被貓屁股埋起來只有臉露出來。他疑惑的問"為什麼我們約在貓咪咖啡廳？"

"要結帳了嗎？先生？"穿著灰色西裝背心白色襯衫還帶著貓耳朵的Damian突然出現。

"Dami？""什麼鬼哈哈哈！"

Tim笑得不安好意"只是跟新版企鵝人聊聊天，以Wayne的身分，告訴他 **有個孩子** 喜歡貓咪但是他的爸爸不幫他開間貓咪咖啡廳讓他打工，所以..."

"你們三個"Damian咬牙切齒，壓抑他憤怒的顫抖"一切都是父親的安排，這是臥底。"

"我要拍給迷你超人看。"Jason拿出手機躍躍欲試。

Damian伸出手壞笑著"一張照片 **10** 美金。"他早就篤定沒人會在他身上花無所謂的錢。  
果不其然Jason被這不合理的價格怒地大聲說"What！這根本是搶劫！"

而Dick丟出一疊鈔票在桌上中斷兩人的憤怒對峙。所有人都看著Dick，Damian不敢相信地用被背叛般看著Dick，Tim表示不解"你隨身攜帶500美金？"Dick不懷好意地笑著不作回答，而Jason，痴痴的望著Dick活像第一次看見女人裸體的處男。Jason看著Dick把錢丟在桌上回眸一笑的一連串動作莫名變成慢動作播放，日光燈打在Dick臉上莫名地完美顯出他發誓他還聽見謎一般的合音...... Dick對著Jason眨眨眼"可以 **指定姿勢** 對吧？"

一直到Damian的憤怒咆哮打斷了Jason的思緒和另外兩個笑得跟神經病一樣的。Jason在心裡飆幾句髒話，甩甩頭把自己埋進貓堆，覺得Dick丟錢要買幾百打他法律上的弟弟的沙龍照太白痴了。他忍不住伸手擰了Dick的大腿惹得他哇哇大叫，因為而更白痴的是被這樣的Dick被帥了一臉自己。

* * *

_半夜3點_  
"Sorry Tim，知道你還沒要睡才打的。"Dick還穿著夜翼的制服，偷偷看了眼坐在床上一臉陰鬱的Jason貼一堆暖暖包孵蛋，然後又疲倦地捏捏眼頭"可以幫我搞個保溫箱嗎？企鵝人送了一窩企鵝蛋給我。"  
"他說他很同情我們的遭遇，因為我們是一對不知道自己無法養育後代的鳥。"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 雖然毫不相干，但是有人看過地達羅用他那隻色情的手幹啥的文嗎？  
> 因為我  
> 突然很想看XD


	2. Chapter 2

"所以說企鵝蛋是這個溫度，基本上你們不太需要調整，用毛巾稍微包著就好，這樣放...對...可以了。"Tim看著Dick放入最後一顆蛋，闔上門。Dick如釋重負的呻吟了一聲，接著跳上床，惹得坐在最遠角落的Jason怒視。

"Sorry"Dick吐舌道歉，Jason撇頭哼了一聲。Dick轉移注意力在Tim身上。他在床上滾了一圈，趴著歪頭問Tim"說真的，你哪來的保溫箱？你是多啦A夢嗎？"

Tim蹲在地上將保溫箱的線材延牆角固定，隨意的回答"嗯...Harleen在貓女那拿的。"他伸長脖子看往床的方向，"這些蛋你們要怎麼處理？"  
Dick抿嘴，努力思索道："唔…也許用Bruce的名義，說他去旅遊撿到的，然後送給動物園？"

Jason翻白眼"企鵝人也許是白痴，但是他還是會數數。"  
"噢？那你有什麼好主意嗎？Jason˙目前沒幫什麼忙˙Todd？"  
"我們就當養寵物養他們！"  
"一個Damian就夠了！"Dick嘶聲道。

Tim猶豫著要不要插嘴，最後想想去數蛋好了。

"別把我跟小惡魔混為一談！"

Tim默默的數著蛋，他突然大叫，打斷了床上兩人的爭執"Dick！少一顆蛋！"  
Dick愣了一下才回過神，"喔沒，小翅膀拿著。"  
Tim不敢相信的回頭看著從頭到尾都坐在床邊縮著身的Jason，他還一副無所謂的樣子。Tim有點受不了的提高聲調"Jason！你在幹嘛！快放進來！"  
Jason抱著蛋一躍而起，語氣中帶著堅決" **No！** "  
Tim傻眼到破音"What！？"  
他張開雙臂"你有什麼毛病？！" Jason向前幾步讓Tim看看懷中的蛋，他的聲音溫柔的令Tim打了冷顫，"你看看他，他比其他的蛋小一些。他一定是營養不良，他會被欺負的...你知道，每窩動物裡面都會有隻這樣的小不點，而人類的生態裡面就是老二。"  
"這顆蛋根本他媽的還沒出蛋！他要怎麼被欺負？你要關愛他也要等他生出來再說！"

Dick趴在床上，手肘撐著床手捧著自己的臉頰，看著Jason含情脈脈，發出融化的聲音"噢~小翅膀，你真的是太有愛了。"  
Tim挫敗的抓著頭髮"你們真的是太無可救藥了。"  
Jason轉頭，單膝跪地，平視Dick。他一手抱著蛋，一手放在dick的脖子後摩挲著"我知道，而Dick，我們有這個義務撫養他。"  
tim決定不點醒他們鳥屎有多臭默默離去。 


End file.
